Mon histoire
by joegana
Summary: AU de XWP. Alicia, 29ans. Colonel dans l armée de terre.Ceci est mon histoire ...


Mon Histoire

Je me présente. Je m'appelle Alicia. J'ai 29 ans et je suis colonel dans l'armée de terre française. Pourquoi vais je vous raconter mon histoire, je n'en sais rien. Peut être est ce parce que je vis les plus belles années de mon existence,

Tout a commencé i ans, avec l'arrivée de nouveaux engagés. Ils étaient peu nombreux. Une trentaine si je me souviens bien.

Je me rappelle avoir bien ri après mon entrevu avec un jeune homme, il devait avoir ans. Il était brun, mince, et dans son treillis, il avait une dégaine de tout sauf d'un militaire. Pas très débrouillard, il n'avait rien à faire dans une armée. Et pourtant, malgré toutes ces gaffes et ses fuites, je crois bien que c'était le plus courageux et le plus volontaire de mes hommes. Ce jeune homme s'appelle Jean et c'est un de mes amis les plus proches.

Après lui, j'ai reçu une jeune fille, à peine était elle rentrée dans mon bureau que j'ai été captivé par ses yeux . Des yeux d'un vert émeraude a tomber. Elle avait les cheveux longs et blonds. Dans son habit militaire, elle était magnifique. Certes, il fallait qu'elle se muscle un peu mais pas beaucoup. Elle s'était engagée car elle avait envie d'aventure et de parcourir le monde. Elle s'appelle Sophie et c'est ma meilleure amie.

Les autres ? Je ne m'en souviens plus. Après le passage de Sophie, j'étais comme hypnotisée par elle. En 10 minutes, elle avait touché mon âme, elle m'avait réchauffé le cœur. Moi, qui pensait ne plus en avoir. Moi, qui était devenue aussi dure que le roc. Moi, qui était aussi froide que le cercle polaire.

Les entraînements commencèrent quelques jours après leurs arrivées. Ils étaient dirigés par mon lieutenant. Daniel, brun, les cheveux courts, musclé, une envie de conquérir le monde et fou amoureux de moi depuis des années.

Bien évidemment, je surveillais les exercices de loin . Je m'étais énormément rapprochée de Sophie et Jean. Elle faisait vibrer quelque chose en moi et je n'arrivais pas à m'éloigner d'elle bien que mon statut, et les règles de l'armée, m'y obligé. Je me foutais, pour la première fois, royalement de ma carrière. Jean, on a lié amitié par la force des choses. Il était raide dingue d'elle et refusait de croire qu'il n'y aurait jamais rien entre eux. Même s'il était collant et agaçant, il était attachant et on pouvait compter sur lui.

Nombreux des engagés démissionnèrent au cours de la première année . Il n'en restait que la moitié a la fin. Pour leur 1 an, on avait décidé de les envoyer en mission. Cela devait bien se passer c'était de la reconnaissance. Je m'étais même déplacée pour voir comment nos élèves s'en sortaient. C'était bien sûr la version officielle. Officieusement, je ne me voyais pas rester loin de Sophie pendant 1 semaine. Mes sentiments pour elle avaient évolués, mais je refusais de l'admettre.

Alors que l'on était au camp, en train de dîner, des coups de feu et des cris se firent entendre.

Sans y réfléchir, Sophie se leva et se précipita à l'endroit de la fusillade. J'ordonnai immédiatement à 2 hommes de partir la récupérer. Quand ils rentrèrent, ils la portait. Elle venait d'être touchée par une balle. Elle avait été héroïque, risquer sa vie pour un jeune garçon, peu d'entre nous l'aurait fait.

Immédiatement, je la fit installer sur mon lit et j'éloignais tout le monde. Je m'occupa d'elle . Ce ne fut pas suffisant, elle a été prise de convulsion. Ce soir-là, je pris conscience que je l'aimais plus que tout. Mon monde était en train de s'écrouler avec elle. Alors, je l'ai prise dans mes bras, je l'ai bercé et supplié pour qu'elle me revienne. Après une éternité et par je ne sais quel miracle, elle ouvrit les yeux. J'ai remercié le ciel pour la 1ère fois de ma vie, je crois bien. Elle était sauve et moi la plus heureuse qu'on m'ai rendu mon cœur.

Le reste de la semaine, je l'ai passé à la veiller et à vérifier sa blessure. Je n'ai même pas pu la blâmer pour son geste. Jean est venue à plusieurs reprises la voir, le pauvre, il me faisait vraiment de la peine. Il n'avait pas mangé et peu dormi depuis qu'elle avait été blessé. Les 2 derniers jours, je l'ai dispensé d'exercices et il a pu les passer avec nous.

C'est à partir de ce moment là que nous sommes devenus un trio inséparable.

La semaine terminée, nous avons repris l'avion pour rentrer à la base. Les exercices d'entraînements reprirent le pas et la routine se réinstalla rapidement. Sophie et moi attendions nos permissions avec beaucoup d'impatience. Nous pouvions passer du temps ensemble, sans avoir donner une excuse. Bien sûr, Jean réussissait à nous retrouver de temps en temps. Me suis toujours demander comment il faisait. Je dois admettre, aujourd'hui que j'étais un peu jalouse de lui.

Alors qu'un soir, nous étions sorti en boîte toute les 2, une bagarre explosa devant l'entrée. Je suis parti au milieu pour tenter de les séparer ou d'en mettre quelques uns K.O.. J'ai toujours apprécié les bonnes bagarres. Sophie essaya de me retenir, sans succès. La seule chose, que je n'avais pas prévu, c'est que l'un des hommes sortirait un couteau. Après, se fut le trou noir.

Je me suis réveillée dans une chambre d'hôpital, avec un horrible mal aux côtes et un bandage conséquent autour de la taille. Sophie et Jean était de part et d'autre du lit. J'examinai la chambre sans aucun doute, j'étais de retour à la base. Mes yeux s'arrêtèrent sur le corps endormi de Sophie et je remarquai qu'elle avait ma main dans la sienne. Un sourire apparu ainsi que tout un tas de question. Je pressa un peu sa main et elle se réveilla en sursaut . Quand elle comprit que j'étais réveillée, elle allait réveillée Jean mais je l'en empêcha.

Je lui demanda ce qu'il s'était passé car ma tête était dans un brouillard total. Elle me narra les événements de cette fameuse soirée et m'avoua que j'étais restée inconsciente 3 jours. Elle avait eu la plus grande peur de sa vie et elle fondit en larmes, de joie que je m'en sois sortie.

Je me mis à la réconforter et je la pris dans mes bras. Au bout de quelques minutes, nous nous sommes un peu éloignées et nous perdîmes dans les yeux de chacune. Quand je repris conscience, nos lèvres n'étaient plus qu'à quelques millimètres. Je décida de combler cet espace.

Notre premier baiser. Un moment inoubliable. C'était magique. Timide, puis il devint vite passionné comme si nous nous connaissions déjà. J'ai su dés lors que j'avais trouvé ou retrouvé ma moitié. C'était elle, c'était la femme de ma vie. Malheureusement, avec notre métier, nous ne pouvions vivre notre amour au grand jour, alors nous étions les meilleures amies au monde. Ça aurait été si simple, l'une de nous aurait pu quitter l'armée mais aucune ne voulait imposée ce choix à l'autre, nous nous contentions de ce que nous avions. C'était peu mais nous étions heureuse comme ça.

Quatre années se sont déroulées. Pas sans encombre bien sûr. Nous avons été blessées au cours des différentes missions, physiquement mais mentalement aussi. Nous avons perdu des amis dans les guerres. Jean a été tué cette année. Sophie a eu beaucoup de mal à s'en remettre. Mais nous avons quand même continué, à nous battre pour un monde meilleur.

Récemment, nous avons été envoyé sur le front. Une centaine d'hommes ont été déployés pour cette mission. Nous étions placés dans un des quartiers chaud alors c'était vigilance maximum. Je savais où ça risquait d'éclater alors j'ai divisé les hommes un groupe avec moi et le reste avec Sophie. Avant de partir nous avons échangé un baiser. Notre dernier, seulement je ne le savais pas encore.

J'ai positionné mes hommes et nous avons attendu. J'ai entendu des rafales de balles tirées de la gauche et j'ai crié à mes hommes de se coucher et leur ai fait signe de rester là pendant que j'allais voir. Mon talkie se mit à parler. C'était Sophie pour savoir si tout allait bien et je lui ai répondu que oui mais que nous avions perdu plusieurs hommes et que j'allais évaluer les dégâts. Je l'entendis donner l'ordre à ses hommes de venir nous retrouver. Moi, j'étais parti. Je suis restée vigilante, je savais d'où provenait les tirs. Un a dû m'échapper. J'ai ressenti une vive douleur dans la poitrine et je me suis effondrée. De là où je vous parle, je peux voir Sophie se jeter sur moi, en larmes.

Je suis partie pour un autre monde. Sans peur. Sans guerre. Un monde où soi-disant règne l'amour. Mais moi, j'avais déjà un amour inconditionnel et je ne voulais pas le quitter. Je n'ai pas était assez vigilante ou je ne sais pas. En attendant, j'ai quitté mon âme sœur, ma Vie, mon Amour. J'espère qu'elle me pardonnera car je la laisse continuer sans moi. J'espère que ces mots vont l'atteindre.

Pardonne moi mon Amour,je t'attendrai jusqu'à ce que tu viennes me retrouver. Sois heureuse et ne gâche pas ta vie.

Alors que j'allais m'en allais vers la lumière, je la vis regarder dans ma direction et prononcer un je t'aimerai toujours.

Un sourire triste était sur mon visage alors que je l'abandonnai une fois encore.


End file.
